City of Boned
by LilianaBurns
Summary: Clary Fray wakes up in the Institute after losing her mother and being attacked by a Ravager demon. While Jace may have gotten her back in time to stop its poison from killing her, its effects still linger making her insatiably horny and ready to do anything to ease it. THIS STORY PICKS UP FROM CHAPTER 5 OF CITY OF BONES BY CASSANDRA CLARE, AND ALL CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN AGED UP
1. Chapter 1

Clary woke up disoriented and alone. After what seemed like lifetimes of being stuck under the constant wave of unconsciousness the light flooding the room seemed blinding. The first thing she noticed was the ache, the yearning she felt in her crouch, soaked from the wet dreams that had been ravaging her for days but never giving her relief. Her fingers itched to reach down and play with her pussy but as she took in her surroundings she realized any relief would have to wait.

This place was unfamiliar, large and bleak, lined with rows of identical metal framed bed, except for the expertly painted ceiling of clouds and angels. She should have been concerned, panicking after everything that happened, but her mind refused to work in that direction. She remembered coming home her her destroyed apartment, empty of her mother. She remembered the demon, huge and hulking, terrifying with its huge cock and sharp stinger. She remembered killing it with the device she stole from Jace, and later Jace whisking her away. And she remembered what he had told her, that there was Ravager poison racing through her veins and to her heart. But unless this was some weird empty afterlife, she was still alive. And wasn't that all that mattered? She could worry about everything else later. After she got some relief.

Clary sat up in bed, propping herself up against the headboard and promptly gasped as she looked down. She had always had a small chest, hardly even there. Boys used to tease her about it. But now it was something else entirely. Somehow her tits has swelled up, full and perk – at least C cups. Through the plain t-shirt she was dressed in she could see her nipples erect and hard. With a cautious hand she reached down and pinched one. Clary hissed sharply, feeling the jolt of pleasure at her own touch. She tugged at her nipple again, letting out a soft moan, raising her other hand to massage the left breast. She felt herself grow damp again, pussy twitching with anticipation. She reached down under the sheets and ran a finger over her dripping slit and –

"You're finally awake -Oh!"

Clary jolted, yanking her hands away like a kid caught, well, masturbating. She stared shocked at the girl, Isabelle, standing before her. Clary had seen her before, at Pandemonium, she thought her was pretty, but seeing her now was different. Her dark eyes, her globe breasts, her pale skin just waiting to be marked with hickeys. Clary was hit with the realization that _she was attacked to her_. Clary had never been attracted to a girl before.

Isabelle looked away blushing. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were…" She trailed off. "I should have knocked. I was told to bring you this," She said, thrusting a hand out which held a plastic water bottle containing a cloudy liquid. "It should help with any hunger pains, though you seem fine."

"Thanks," Clary said weekly, feeling embarrassed but still eyeing Isabelle discreetly. She reached for the bottle, letting her fingers brush against the other girls. Isabelle jerked back, flushing an even darker shade of red. Clary uncapped the bottle and chugged it, finding that surprisingly it did ease a discomfort she hadn't even noticed. Now if it could just get her off. "Where am I?" She asked, wiping her mouth. "Is this the institute?"

Isabelle nodded, her blush fading away. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood by the way."

"Clary Fray. Jace brought me here?"

"Wasn't really anywhere else to bring you since you were half dead with demon venom."

"I guess not," Clary remarked.

"Well, if your feeling better, I'm supposed to bring you to Hodge, that's our –"

"Instructor, right?" Clary cut her off.

The girl rolled her eyes, looking vaugly amused and annoyed. "Is ther anything Jace didn't tell you?"

"What happened to my mother." She responded, remembering as for the first time what a terrible thing it was that her mother was missing, maybe even dead.

Isabelle paled. "Right, well, I left you some of my clothes to change into, I'll be in the hall." And with that the girl ducked out of the room, as if eager to get away from Clary.

Clary thought about picking up where she left off, but now that her mind was working she knew she needed to focus on her mother, if she started masturbating again she would lose all focus. Besides, Isabelle was waiting, and being horny always subsided. Right? Clary got dressed quickly, her muscles stiff after being asleep for days. She found that the jeans Isabelle has lent her where too long and needed to be cuffed several times, and the red tank top dipped far down, exposing the tops of her new, bulging perfect breasts. She admired them for a minute before forcing herself out of the room.

When she entered the cavernous hallway she found Isabelle leaning lazily against the wall. The girl looked up at her, poised to say something, but snapped her mouth shut, eyes focusing in on her chest. It took Isabelle a minute to realize she was staring before she blushed and looked away.

"Come on," She spat and hurried off down the hall.

The institute was like a maze, and if Isabelle hadn't been there to guide her she wasn't sure she would have ever found a way out. After a few minutes they reached a pair of huge arched doors.

"This is the library, Hodge is in there. He wanted to talk to you alone." Isabelle bit her lip, glancing down at Clary's chest again before looking away and muttering "Good Luck," With that the girl bounded away.

Clary smirked watching the girl run away. So Isabelle was attracted to her too, and clearly it was a feeling that intimidated the girl. Clary felt oddly pleased that she held the power. Turning back to the doors, Clary pushed her way inside. The Library was massive, a true sight to behold. It was circular with bookshelves lining walls to ceiling, holding beautiful old books. In the center of the room sat a massive desk, an odd thing made out of a slab of wood set on the backs of what appeared to be two stone angels. Sitting behind the desk was a man who could only be Hodge. He was thing and graying, with a wrinkled face and a beaky nose. Again, Clary felt the pang of attraction grow in her, though she wasn't sure why. He wasn't a very attractive man. Perched next to him was a dark Raven with beady black eyes.

"Ah, Clarissa, come in." Hodge called, standing up. "Come in, please."

Clary stepped all the way inside and closed the door, making her way over to the man.

"Hello,"

Hodge, smiled at her, eyes crinkling. "Its good to finally meet you properly. I am Hodge Starkweather, at your service. Please, sit." He said, gesturing to the large armchairs opposite the desk. "You must have many questions."

"I do," Clary blurted out. "What happened to my mother? Why was there a demon in my house? How come my boobs grew? Why –"

"In time," Hodge hushed her. "But first, how are you? We weren't sure you would pull through."

Clary bit her lip, cursing the man from breaking her concentration. Under her too big jeans her pussy was still aching. "I'm fine." She said hastily.

Hodge raised a large grey eyebrow, making her jealous (she had always wanted to be able to do that) and leaned against the desk. "Revenger venom is a tricky thing Clary, and it can have many complications. If anything at all is amiss then I need you to tell me."

Clary hesitated. "Anything?" The man nodded. "Well," She began, fidgeting. "one thing is off, I mean aside from my sudden, uh, breast expansion…"

Hodge's eyes flickered down to the young girls chest, something passing over his face that made her shiver. "Yes?"

"Well… I'm feeling… you know."

Hodge shook his head, "No my child, I don't" But something in his eyes made Clary belive otherwise.

"Horny. I'm horny, ok?" She burst, flushing. "My pussy is on fire, and all I wanna do is masturbate and get some relief. While I was asleep I couldn't stop dreaming about getting rammed by huge cocks, having their seed fill me up. I have never felt like this, this need."

Hodge looked slightly shocked over all that she had shared, but quickly his face darkened. "This is what I was afraid of."

"What?" Clary squeaked nervously.

"Well you see," Hodge said, moving to sit next to her. "Revenger venom can alter a person, warp their minds and bodies. It increases ones primal needs, their lust. In extreme cases victims become sex crazed, not eating or sleeping so long as they can keep fucking. Nothing else matters except for taming their unquenchable lust."

At the moment, continuous fucking didn't sound so bad, but Clary knew that was just the effects of the venom, and she was filled with a new sense of fear. Fear of losing herself. How was she ever going to find her mother when she couldn't even keep her hands out of her pants?

"What do I do?" She asked nervously.

Clary watched as again something flashed across Hodge's face, this time she recognized it for something primal. His kind eyes darkened and he gave her a small smile, reaching over to squeeze her thigh.

"I think I can help."


	2. Chapter 2

Clary felt herself shiver. Hodge's touch stirred something in her, something she desperately wanted. She knew she should be scared, that she might lose herself like others infected with Ravager venom, but how did that even happen? Was it from depriving themselves of the pleasure they so craved? Or from becoming obsessed with it? But Hodge seemed so wise, in his tweed suite, that surely he wouldn't let her fall apart, would he? And the way he was looking at her, the lust in those eyes…

Clary felt herself snap to a decision and reached down, guiding his hand farther up her thigh. "Then help," She whispered, eager and breathless.

The older man needed no further coaxing before slipping his hand up her body and under her too big jeans. Clary hissed as his fingers brushed her skin, feeling like fire. His hand slipped into her wet panties and brushed her mound, covered in soft red curls. Clary moaned, hips bucking on their own.

"I may not look it," Hodge said, slipping a finger into her folds. "But I know how to properly pleasure a women." He rubbed her clitoris, making Clary moan in a lust driven agony. Swiftly Hodge moved so he was kneeling on the floor before her, and began tugging off her pants. "So eager, aren't you?" He whispered, leaning in and pressing his face against her wet mound, breathing her in. "You smell like heaven."

Clary couldn't even formulate a proper response, just reach down and knotted her fingers in his hair. "P-please," She moaned.

Hodge needed no more coaxing. He yanked Clary's panties down, taking a second to admire her, before bending down and licking her thighs, teasing her entrance with a finger.

Clary cried out, hips bucking against him, tugging on his hair. "Don't tease me," She begged weakly.

Hodge glance up at her, looking apologetic. "Of course, I got carried away…" He trailed off. This time when he brought his tongue down it was on her dripping snatch, licking her slit. Clary could hardly take it. Hodge slipped his tongue in her folds, tasting her, sucking her, finger still teasing her hole. At this point Clary was spasming begging him for more. "Are you a virgin, Clary?" Hodge asked, looking up at her.

"Yes," She panted.

"Do you ever… touch yourself?" As he spoke Hodge plunged a finger in her, making Clary cry out.

"Oh god – sometimes."

"Be honest Clarissa," Hodge scolded pulling his finger out of her.

"Yes!" Clary cried. "All the time."

"Good girl." He rewarded her by pumping his finger back inside her, bringing his lips to her clitoris and sucking it. He reached a hand up and pulled out one of her impeccable breasts, squeezing it, teasing her nipple.

Clary cried out, hips thrusting in rhythm with his finger. Hodge adding another finger, only stopping to lick her sopping hole.

"Oh god, Hodge!" Clary moaned. "I – I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Clary," He purred. "Send the demons away,"

Clary tightened her grip on his hair, feeling herself reach the edge, and then it hit her, making her scream out. Her orgasm rocked her body, pussy muscles milking Hodge's fingers and coating them in her delicious cum. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, and every time she started to come down Hodge would pump her some more and send her back up again. Finally, panting, soaked her sweat, Clary collapsed against the chair.

Hodge pulled his fingers from her, thickly covered in her juice, and raised them to his lips. "You taste subliminal my dear. Have I helped."

Clary stared at him, at this man old enough to be her father, wrinkled and worn, his hardened cock visible under his pants. She wanted him. Clary reached up and tugged her other breast from her shirt, feeling a vixen's smile grow on her lips.

"I need more."


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYONE Its Liliana here, and I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, favoriting, and following. I posted this story less then 24 hours ago, so I am so excited to have so many readers. I would love feedback from you guys, suggestions, anything. Anyway, thanks for reading, and now back to the smut ;)**

Hodge knew that this shouldn't go any farther. The girl just needed release, some pleasure. Get it out of her system. He had already indulged himself in 'helping her'. He should stop. But staring at the young, tight body of the teenager that wanted him to fuck her, he couldn't resist. Just glancing at her perfect tits made him harder. Helping her one more time couldn't hurt, could it?

"If we are to do this, you will obey me, understand?" Hodge said carefully, making sure the girl understood him.

Clary nodded, biting her lip. Her fingers had already trailed down to her pussy and were stroking it, her body shivering with anticipation. She needed more. She needed to get fucked like she needed to breath.

Hodge grinned at her, unbuttoning his tweed jacket and tossing it aside. "Stand up," he ordered and Clary obeyed. "Bend over the desk." Clary felt her blood boil. How many countless porno's had she watched like this? The teacher bending the student over the desk and pounding the shit out of them. And now it was happening to her.

Clary did as she was told, sauntering over to the desk, enjoying Hodge's eyes drink in every part of her, before leaning over the desk. The wood was hard and cold when she pushed her breasts up against it, uncomfortable in a good way.

Hodge stared hungrily at the teens tight ass. When was the last time he had fucked a specimen like this? Had he ever? And someone who was so horny they were willing to do anything he wanted. Hodge could enact his wildest dreams on her and she would love it. Start simple though. He loosened his belt, tugging his pressed pants down, erection springing free. His dick was average in length, about 6 inches, but thick as a soda can, with a bulbous head. His balls sagged down, covered in hair. He hadn't needed someone to groom for in some time. But the idea of forcing Clary's lips around it, deep throating him till her face was buried against his hairy balls. God, it was enough to make him cum already. A sudden realization hit him though.

"I don't have a condom."

"Screw a condom." Clary moaned, rubbing herself against the desk. "I want you in me, flesh on flesh. I want you to pump your load inside of me."

Hodge thought about protesting, that she could get pregnant, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hodge had always been a mild mannered, gentle man. But when it came to sex he was primal, controlling. He stepped forward, placing one hand on the desk and knotting the other in Clary's hair, yanking her head up and making her cry out.

Clary hadn't expected Hodge to be rough. But it just made her want him more. He crushed his lips against her and she eagerly kissed him back, letting his tongue in her mouth, tasting her own love juice still on his lips. And then suddenly - Clary gasped. He had thrust inside of her. She might be a virgin but she had broken her hymen with a hairbrush years ago, so he slipped in without a problem. Hodge kept his hand knotted in her hair forcing he head back down and he began to ram into her.

"God, you're so tight Clarissa." He moaned, fucking her hard.

"You feel so good," She cried out, though her words were choppy, Hodge was plowing into her too hard, too fast, for her words not to come out wobbly. God, the feeling of cock was amazing. Flesh and blood and real, nothing like the dildo she had bought herself on her and kept hidden under her bed. He was warm and pulsating in her. And too Hodge her young tight pussy was like a fuck glove made especially for him. He stretched her walls and in return her walls tightened around him, squeezing his cock.

Hodge let go of Clary's hair and instead grabbed one of her legs, lifting it up onto his shoulder to he could go even deeper. The library was filled with the sound of flesh slapping flesh, Hodge's grunts and Clary's moans.

"God, please Hodge, fuck me harder!" Clary moaned, gripping onto the table like it was her life preserver. Her breasts bounced up and down, hair sticking to her sweaty face. God she was so wet, the sound of Hodge's cock sloshing into her pussy was like nothing she had ever heard.

Hodge leaned forward and captured one of her hard nipples in his mouth, sucking her teat and making the girl go crazy. Clary's new breasts were ten times more sensitive, and Hodge's mouth on them, oh god.

Clary felt herself growing close, her body shaking. "I'm close Hodge, I'm gonna cum."

Hodge bit down on her nipple, making her cry out. "Cum with me Clary." He purred, reaching down and rubbing her clitoris as he pounded her.

It was too much for the small girl. Clary shrieked, her walls tightening on Hodge's dick like a vise, and sending him over the edge. He felt his balls tighten and release, pumping tons of hot, sticky sperm into Clary's spasaming pussy. For a moment there was nothing but intense, mind numbing pleasure, before the two collapsed against each other, a sticky hot mess.

Though the two of them didn't notice, they weren't alone. Oh Isabelle had been there almost the entire time, hiding outside and peeking through the door. Her fingers had worked feverishly on her clit, and she had came at the same time they did. Now, out of breath and shaky, Isabelle pulled herself together, straightening her hair. She didn't want to be around for anyone to find out she had just jacked off to her instructor plowing a stranger. But as she walked hurriedly down the hall, she could feel her cum dripping down her leg…


End file.
